Frozen Broken Heart
by MSM OC
Summary: Fudou and haruna are trapped together ...kidou slaps fudou thinking he had hurt his sister ...amd then severe depression attacks fudou . would fudou be able to recover
1. Hurt

Its had been 7 hours since the storm had struck . Inazuma team was on picinic when the storm struck and due to it they got spilt up with haruna being the only one with fudou .

They both had been walking for hours silently but they found no sign of others . Fudou , awfully quite , kept his gaze stone cold and kept walking forward without taking in notice if haruna wqs behind him or not . It was annoying haruna that why was he not caring . She ran upto him and grabbed his arm . Bit as soon as she grabbed it fudou jerked his arm and threw haruna back . For the first time haruna saw uncertainty and somewhat anger in fudou's eyes . somekind of different anger .

_Fudou kun ...what the hell huh ...why wont u keep up with me and why are you walking so fast . walk a little slow and stay near ...I dont want to get lost . _said haruna annoyed . fudou remained silent at first . _You better stay away from me otonashi san . or else even ...even if you get a scratch your brother would go mad on me ...even of I am not the one to hurt you or not ,I will be the one everyone would doubt and stuff . so stay the hell away from me _said fudou and with that he started walking forward . haruna ran up behind him . she didn't.had an answer to fudou's reply . why would he say it .

Night came and they both sat in a cave ...haruna sitting near the fire and fudou sitting near the wall of the cave . he kept his gaze low ... didnt even utter a word . _Fudou kun what did you mean by it ? what u meant by the things you said before ? _asked haruna . fudou just hmphed . _You ll get your answers . _was all that fudou replied . and then fudou lied down on the floor and fell asleep . haruna too fell asleep with lots of questions in her mind . The next morning they once again started walking . and suddenly haruna felt on the river and got a big cut on her left leg . she was finding it hard to walk . If fudou were a gentle men he would offer her a piggyback ride but here he wasnt . so he acted as if he didnt care .

they found others a few hours later .

kidou rushed to haruna and hugged her ._I am glad that you are fine . _he said and then looked at fudou before continuing _he didnt hurt you or touched you anywhere right _said kidou . haruna at first didnt quite register the question but then it hit her **_even if you get a scratch you brother would be mad at me even if I hadnt hurt you .they ll get angry at me and stuff _**fudou had said some words like this . now she knew fudou not only meant hurt ...he was indicating about kidou.s these questions . kidou was indirectly asking about rape . _holy shit ... so thats what he meant _haruna thought and felt sad about the fact that her brother would say something like that about his teammate . when kidou got no answer for a while he thought fudou had done something . haruna was too lost in her thoughts. kidou wqs boiling with anger . he walked upto fudou and **BAM **slapped fudou right across the face . Fudou was too shocked to move . He was not sure what was going on . And before he could answer kidou slapped him again and then dragged him out of sight .

By the time haruna noticed it all kidou had taken fudou away . _What did you do to my sister _kidou said grabbing fudou's neck . fudou was obviously in shock _i-i didnt do anything _replied fudou . _I know you did something fudou . haruna is cheerful but right now ...she looks sad and she isnt saying anything _said kidou while clutching fudou.s neck tightly .

**B**_-B-but i-i real-ly didnt do-o any-thin-g _said fudou ...almost choking due to kidou's tight grip around his neck .

kidou only got more furious and he kicked fudou in the stomache .

she did beat fudou without caring and without hearing anything out anything . fudou didnt do anything . he just remained silent . and when kidou was done he left fudou there on the ground .

when kidou got out of his sight fudou sat up . he took a deep breath . and sat there . for some unknown reason his body was shaking .

* * *

Kidou returned to the team and haruna ran upto him . _oni sama where is fudou kun _asked haruna . kidou raised his brow and then said _well he gets a punishment for making my sister sad and doing stuff . _

haruna was shocked _what stuff oni sama? _asked haruna looking down . kidou now.had a weird look on his face _what else ...he hurt you or probably touched you ...right ? I think he did because when I asked you that and you got sad ..._

said kidou . haruna almost gaped . _oni sama ...he didnt do anything . I am sorry of you mistook my silence for something wrong . I was sad because ...because during the time with him fudou kun said that even if I get a scratch you will blame him . he told me to stay away . she said you will doubt him and stuff and now I know from stuff he meant ...touching me in any wrong way ...but nii sama he didnt even get close to me . I was sad because he ...he knew that we all didnt trust him at all . _said haruna sadly .

Now instant regret hit kidou . He had beaten fudou up without hearing anything .

_shiiiiitttt what have I done _thought kidou . he said nothing to haruna even though she kept asking where fudou was . kidou just walked away and when haruna looked away he ran back to wjere he had left fudou .

* * *

Fudou sat there silently . he had buried his head in his palms and had brought his knees upto his chest . he then removed his head from his palms and stared at the ground below . He was feeling extremely empty . _tch I did ask her to.stay away . If that is considered in hurting someone ...then maybe I got beaten up right . _thought fudou . though he was thinking in this way to help himself from feeling sad . _huuuh its always like this . whenever I think to get back up right . bad things happen . the fucking alien rock being one big one . I dont remember anything about when I wore it . why I wore it . all I remember is that after wearing it I felt that it was right to hurt others . so I did as the rock told me to . but why did I wear it . I cant remember it at all . man why ... why is it that people always get angry on me and beat me up like if I am nothing but a piece of trash . I really didnt do anything to her...I didnt ...I didnt ...I really had not done anything . _fudou had silently started crying . tears were rolling down his cheeks . he just wanted to die . he was sitting alone and his thoughts were going wild . he thought about his father leaving him and his mother ... the school kids bullying him ... street boys beating him up everytime he had no money for them ... his mother yelling at him everyday ... his teacher deducting his marks because of the rich people pressure... his mother getting sick ...the rock that he wore ...sakuma being on the field badly injured ...the police punishing him to walk on hot rocks because he helped kageyama ... then people bullying him for being with kageyama ...then getting expelled from school for helping kageyama ...then his mother beating him with a thick rod because she felt of him as a disgrace ...and finally kidou beating him up . Man he was damnly broke . he was breathing heavily trying hard not to cry . He really wanted to die . he wanted to sleep peacefully . he wanted to breathe like if he deserved it . he wanted ti disappear . he wanted to suicide . Well he pushed all the thoughts aside . walked upto a small water chashma and washed his face . And then started walking back to where his so called team was . No one had asked fudou if he was fine while everyone asked haruna about it .

Kidou found fudou as he was walking back . Kidou walked upto to fudou but fudou walked pass . kidou stopped him . fudou looked at fudou _ah kidou kun ... I am sorry about hurting your sister ... I ll make sure to stay a thousand miles away .from her from now on _ said fudou. kidou gulped . he knew fudou had forced himself to say it . fudou then walked back to the team . haruna ran upto him but fudou moved seven steps back _atleast be 10 steps away from me_. he said and then walked away towards his coach . haruna remained silent . They all went back to the hotel .

* * *

At dinner fudou was not at the table . Aki had asked him to come down but he simply said that he was not hungry .

Fudou had his room's light turned off .. the curtains pulled infront of Window . there was complete darkness in his room . he didnt go down for dinner because he wasnt hungry . his stomach was full ...and why it was full . It was full of all those words that people had said to him _bastard , freak ,liar, fucker ,whore , unwanted , outcast , just disappear , die already , his mother : I wish I had never given birth to you . _ all these words had filled up.his stomach .

Yeah he had fallen in severe depression .

he curled up in his blanket and cried and cried . he couldn't get anysleep the whole night . He wasnt hungry at breakfast either. He only ate half toast . Then he wasnt hungry at lunch time either . amd he wasnt hungry even at next day dinner .

_God ...I wish that I ll die soon . please ...please make me sick with some terrible sickness and kill me . I dont want to live anylonger _ . _not anymore. _ _no ...please please please ._ he prayed silently ...atleast silently without voice but internally screaming for it . he cried the whole.Night again and once againge wasnt hungry in the morning . Now his coach had noticed it . he wasnt eating at all . not coming out of the room other than practice . not even talking during practice .

_Mann this kid is broken like hell . something needs to be done _thought kudou michiya as he drank his tea . he had his gaze set on fudou during the entire practice .

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED .**


	2. stand up coach

Then next morning fudou was at breakfast . he ate a full toast and then walked out like usual . Kudou saw it and thought to act . He followed fudou out the hall to the field . _Dont like the breakfast ? _asked kudou from behind in an attempt not to sound so weird . fudou turned around and said _its not that _he simply stared at his coach . _Then why not eat more ? _asked kudou . fudou simply looked at him and then replied _I am not that hungry . _

They both looked at each other for a while not saying anything . fudou was now feeling uneasy . but then kudou walked away just like that . The practice began and kudou did keep a close look at fudou . He carefully saw his moves and his behavior . Fudou seemed unconscious of his surroundings most of the time . kidou didnt say much after that day thinking that fudou knows better . But of course what did kidou know about fudou and his depressed and stressed out mind and heart . Haruna however tried to get near one or two times but fudou simply moved 10 steps back everytime .

Kudou left the field and went somewhere out leaving the team to practice on its own . No one noticed fudou's behavior in the past days . Not even the managers noticed when he wasnt at the table to eat . They all took a break from the practice and sat down on the field . Fudou sat in a corner staring idly at his surroundings . Gouenji turned his head and saw fudou sitting at the corner pf the field . He then suddenly remembered kidou slapping him out of nowhere . He walked upto fudou and sat down next to him . fudou looked at him a bit annoyed and then turned his head in other direction .

_Well um fudou , what are you thinking ? _asked gouenji . fudou made an annoyed sound and then looked at gouenji_ nothing that concerns you mister royal ace . _fudou mocked at gouenji . gouenji never really liked fudou's rude comments but tpday he was willing to hear them if it meant to know him better .

_Then make it my concern fudou joker lonesome akio _gouenji said while smirking . gouenji had made a pun . fudou couldnt believe his ears . fudou's eyes were a little qide with shock . _What exactly do you want ? _asked fudou . his voice was low and somewhat cold but soft . gouenji smiled _idk ...maybe a few answers _he said . fudou was not in the mood of answering anything but then thought better to play along thinking that it might spend his time faster without him feeling chocked by his thoughts . he only nodded ._ well fudou since we dont know much about eachother and there is a chance that we may lie to eachother so lets swear on out most loved person or thing to tell the truth . _said gouenji . he said it because he knew the moment he asks a tough question (emotional questions that fudou would find hard to reply ) fudou would lie . fudou thought for a minute and then they both sweared .

**G :**_So fudou do yoh like the team ?__**F : **Not much . you ? _

_**G : **yeah its great ... why are you sitting_ _here alone and not there with all of us_ ?

_**F : **Idk ... I just ... uhh dont know_

_**G : **are you okay ? _

fudou had to think about what to answer. he was definitely not feeling good . he was broke and sad . but then he thought of the alternative question ...are you okay ? in sense of feeling sick .

**F : **_gouenji kun I am fine like crazy hell has never been . _saying this he gave gouenji a forced smile . gouenji was going to ask more questions but the haruna called them for lunch .

Since kudou was not there so fudou had no trouble in saying no to food by telling fuyuka that he is not hungry . He wemt to his room amd boom to his surprise there sat his coach . He looked at fudou and then got up _Missing lunch again ? _asked kudou in a serious tone . fudou was now panicking and annoyed at the same time . _now if I am not hungry then what am I supposed to do ? put a black hole in my stomach so that I can get hungry ? cmon I told ya I am not hungry today . _said fudou hoping that his coach would buy that . kudou simply closed the door and grabbed fudous hand and then sat on the bed . _Hmmm lets see ... its not about today . you think I havent noticed that you are not eating and just staying in your room . you are mostly making fun of others , giving them sarcastic comments but now you are silent ...fudou whats the matter huh ? _asked kudou . he was not gonna let fudou's hqnd go unless he gets an answer . Fudou was shocked . he didn't wanted to answer. he just wanted to get inside his bed and sleep. but his coach was asking him some troublesome questions _Nothing is the matter. _replied fudou looking down . kudou raised a brow and now he was sure that fudou was not alright and that he was not going to answer so he pulled fudou closed , made him sit in his lap and the removed the cloth from something that he had placed on the table . it was food . not the food that the managers had cooked today but something else . kudou placed the fudou on the bed and then picked up the chopsticks . he picked up some rice with the sticks and brought them infront of fudou's mouth . Fudou was shocked and scared at the same time . he was not eating but then his coach got angry _Fudou akio you are going to eat it . do you understand me .or else I will seriously be the worst person that you would ever know . now open your mouth. _said kudou angrily . fudou really got scared and opened his mouth . And here it was kudou feeding fudou by force . Fudou ate about half of the food and he couldn't eat anymore . kudou placed the chopsticks down . he was satisfied that atleat he ate something ,little but something. He then got up from the bed . fudou was looking down at the floor . kudou placed a hand on his head and then bent on his knees infront of fudou _if you wont eat , you will get weak and I do think that you are underweight . and if you wont tell me that you are depressed then you might end up destroying yourself . so know it ...if you are sad come to me , if you cant sleep come to me okay . hm okay fudou ._ he then patted fudou on his head and walked out with the tray that he had brought with him .

Fudou was too shocked to do anything . He didnt realize it but he was crying . He knelt down and grabbed a pillow and started crying for no reason .

* * *


End file.
